The Best Of Things
by IkusLover5
Summary: IkexSoren! Ike makes a promise to always be there for Soren. The two get tired of being with the Greil Mercenaries so they head out on their own. Eventual Male Pregnancy...and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Post 1

Soren slapped a sheet of paper down on the table in front of Ike before storming off to his room. Titania picked up the sheet and examined it while Ike looked over his shoulder at his friend. The library door unceremoniously slammed shut.

"Ike... I believe this is for you," the red head informed, handing the bluenette the invitation.

"Thanks Titania", Ike said, reading the letter.

The letter that Ike had received, cordially invited him to the Smash Brothers Mansion, where he would be paid to fight against others of his skill.

Ike put the letter in his pocket, and looked to Titania.

"I've been invited to fight. They want to me to leave as soon as possible. Soren's not happy is he? Ike shook his head in frustration. "I need to go talk to him." Ike turned and disappeared into the library.

The commander found the tactician curled up in a small ball in his cot at the back of the library. The archsage clutched a pillow to his chest as if it were something sacred; the other hand held his face as he sobbed softly.

"Soren," Ike said worried sitting down beside the archsage. "I know you're upset, but you don't have to be...I'm taking you with me."

"Don't be stupid, Ike," the spell caster replied into his pillow. "The invitation was very specific that you, and only you, would be allowed to travel into the Brawl realm. You'll be going alone, Ike."

"I made a promise to you Soren," Ike says while pulling his friend closer. "And I fully intend to follow it through. You can't persuade me otherwise."

Soren grumbled at the contact, but he didn't resist. Ike was the only person allowed to touch him. "Alright, pretend for one second that I can't come with you, Ike. What then? Will you throw away this opportunity to better your life for me? I'm not worth the effort."

Ike lifted up Soren's face, so they were eye to eye. "You're worth it to me, or I would have never made that promise. If you can't go, then I don't go. You've been with me this far, I couldn't have it any other way", he tried reasoning with Soren.

Soren looked his commander in the eyes, seeing only comfort and love in them. He dried his eyes and smiled. "You're so stubborn sometimes, you know that? Even with my best advice," he chuckled and patted his lifelong friend on the back.

Ike chuckled too. "I suppose I wouldn't be me, if I wasn't. So what do you say, will you come with me?"

"Well, under those conditions, yes. I would gladly stay by your side."

*****

"No! No no no! Absolutely not. No way. NO! Wasn't the invitation clear enough?" Katt, director of Smash Bros. admissions, demanded.

"Yeah I understand what the damn letter says, but either HE stays or I go! Tell Master Hand those are his options," the angered mercenary yelled.

"There ARE no negotiations... Honestly, you could gain so much from attending. Are you really going to let all of that go, just for some... person? One you call a friend? What friend holds others back in life, huh?

"He'll understand," she assured, looking at Soren.

"It's none of your business what he is to me," Ike stated. "Clearly I _WILL_ have to leave. Tell your Master Hand he can shove my invitation up his ass. Soren let's go."

Soren followed Ike without another word, that always stone look plastered on his face, but on the inside his heart melted into happiness that he would yet again, be by the side of his favorite mercenary.

With that, Ike and Soren left the Brawl Realm to return to Crimea.

*****

Early the next morning after their return to their homeland, Soren noticed Ike's restlessness, and asked, "Is something the matter? You seem... tense. Are you regretting yesterday?" He moved closer to the commander in the dining hall, where the bluenette packed away his breakfast as though it were his last meal.

"No, I'm fine. I don't regret the promise I made to you, whatever the consequences. The mercenary life is just boring into my soul, the bad way...I'm anxious to see what's beyond the fort's chipped stone walls," Ike told his loyal tactician. "What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to leave....live a new life for awhile?"

The spell caster pondered the question, taking a seat at his noble commander's side. "I would say 'how soon do we leave?'... When you promised not to leave me alone, I promised to always do what made you happy. And if leaving this life behind is what it takes, then I'm not even sad to see it go," he assured, patting his friend lightly on the back.

Ike laughed. "Well, if you're ready, then I see no need to delay any longer. Take only what you need, that way our travel can be quick. I will inform the rest of the mercenaries of our decision."

The blue-haired mercenary put his plate in the sink, and headed off to pack.

(After Ike and Soren's bags are packed)

"Titania? Mist?" Ike called.

Mist rushed forward to her brother, he face just as bright as ever until she noticed the small bags that Soren and Ike had with them. "Um, are you taking a day-trip into town?" the girl questioned, her eyes large with concern.

Soren was the first to shake his head. "I'm afraid it's a bit more permanent than that."

Before the brunette could question them further, Titania appeared. "Ike? You called?"

"Yeah, I will have to report that Soren and I are leaving. It's nothing personal. I just feel restless, and I figured I would take a break, see what there is to see. Soren has agreed to go with me, I hope you won't mind being an archsage short," he replied.

Ike turned his attention quickly to Mist. "Mist...you know I love you right?"

"Of course. I don't mind, Ike, but... Boyd and I just got married. Don't you want to stay for our first child?"

"Really, Mist, we must be going," Soren sighed, picking up his bag.

Mist directed her attention to Ike and gave him a tight hug. "Be safe, Brother. You're still my only family left... Promise you'll visit?"

"I promise", Ike said returning the hug. "You be safe, and don't pop out too many little one's okay? I love you Mist." Ike turned his attention to Boyd, Mist's husband. "Take good care of her, or I'll tear your sac off."

Boyd's eyes widened at Ike's serious tone. "Yessir!" he replied, holding Mist close.

Titania hugged Ike. "You always were like a son to me," she whispered. "Be safe, look after each other."

"We will," Soren replied and looked over at Ike.

Ike nodded to Soren gathered his bag. "Let's go then."

Shinon, the professional archer of the group entered the room. "Soren's leaving?" He asked astonished. "Heck yes! No more creepy black things! Break out the wine!"

Soren sighed and exited the building without looking back. He felt no ties to the people in the base, the only person he ever felt anything for was at his side as the fort grew smaller and smaller. Their journey together had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

*****

Post 2

"This is a good spot," the tactician announced of the clearing. "We can set up camp here. I'll make a fire if you prepare the tent."

"Alright, let me know if you need help," Ike replied, beginning to set up the tent.

Soren had a fire started before Ike had half of the tent pitched. The spell caster looked smug as he began boiling water for their evening meal. While the meat simmered, he grabbed one of his few tomes to read while Ike continued to wrestle with the tent.

"Need any help?" he asked smugly of his long time companion.

"No," Ike said through gritted teeth. "The damn thing won't snap into place."

After 10 more minutes of pulling, pushing, and profanity, the blue-haired mercenary finally established the tent. "A tent should NOT have to be that hard to put up, I think Boyd messed with it...Nah, that's way over his head." Ike concluded sitting down beside Soren to eat.

The archsage nodded and smiled. "Well, at least you got it up... although it's smaller than I expected... Would you like me to sleep in the field? I wouldn't mind," he assured, serving the bluenette a double ration of stew.

"No, you sleep where I sleep...in the tent. There's just enough room for the both of us." Ike remarked taking the double helping without complaint. "Mmmm...This is really good Soren," he said tasting his soup for the first time.

"Very well," the spell caster sighed, and finished the rest of his stew in silence. Afterwards, he displayed his maps of the surrounding area and determined the path that the two would be taking. With their goal determined, they decided to go to bed.

Soren was a bit shy being in such close proximity to Ike. The commander's perfect body only made the archsage feel more inadequate. However, the bluenette wasn't one to point out the youth's imperfections.

Ike stripped down to his boxers and assembled the bundles onto the dirt floor.

"Thanks for coming with me Soren; I know we won't regret this." Ike said, and laid down on his own bundle, casually watching Soren's movements.

Suddenly self-conscious, the branded's movements became clumsy. He unrolled his bed and opened his robes, revealing his white undershirt. "I'm glad to be here with you... you're the only person I could ever stand to be around," the tactician said, in his usual cool voice as he crawled under his covers. He left his pants on.

"I'm happy to know you feel that way. Good night Soren. Pleasant dreams." With that said Ike rolled over and fell into his usual deep sleep.

Soren smiled; a rare phenomenon. "Pleasant dreams, Ike."

_There's no where else I'd rather be_.

*********

Time passed slowly as the two drifted from town to town. All the while, they drew closer and closer to the edge of Soren's maps. Unknowingly, the spell caster was drifting ever closer to something else.

This became blatantly obvious the morning he awoke in his friend's arms.

"Hm," he hummed at his predicament. He wiggled to see if he could loosen the mercenary's grasp, only to feel it tighten around his chest. He sighed in defeat; there was no escaping Ike's embrace.

It dawned on Soren that he could simply wake his commander, but for some reason, that just didn't seem to be an option. He would wait.

It wasn't too long before the blue-haired mercenary did wake. As feeling began to return to him, he became aware of something in his arms. His eyes slid open, full with sleep, but he couldn't mistake those big red eyes, for anything but his loyal tactician.

"Soren?" Ike asked surprised. Then he noticed that the two were embraced together. "Oh, sorry," he loosened his grip, giving Soren enough room to maneuver away. "I must have done that while sleeping, I apologize for any discomfort."

Blushing, the spell caster replied, "Must have, but it isn't anything to be concerned about. No time has been lost." With that, he got up and dressed, hurrying to make breakfast while his friend took down their tent. "We'll probably make it to the next town by sunset. We can get a room at the local inn if you prefer."

"We might as well. Anything beats sleeping in a tent," Ike responded packing the last of their things and sitting down to eat.

After Soren's nutritious breakfast, the commander and his tactician set off for the nearest town. The two rode by horses that had been given to them by the company. Ike had named his Greil, and Soren chose Zephyr.

By nightfall the two came to the town's outer limits, and then proceeded on to the Inn.

Soren was more than frustrated that the inn had very little options. The only room available had a single bed complete with nightstand, two stools, and candles.

"Do you mind sharing a room Ike? I have no qualms about sleeping on the floor," he offered to avoid conflict.

"Soren, you will sleep in the bed, if anyone would be sleeping on the floor it would be me," Ike concluded frustrated that the archsage would lower his standards to please him. "Never think yourself inferior to me, we are equals, it's been like that since the day I gave you that sandwich.

The spell caster's heart overflowed with love for the fact that Ike still recalled the most important day of his life. "Fair enough, Ike, but I wouldn't have you sleeping on the floor, either. You do most of the lifting, and it wouldn't do either of us any good if you woke up sore the next morning," he reasoned as they entered their tiny room. With their luggage in place, there was barely any room to stand.

"Well," Soren said, examining their quarters. "It's bigger than the tent... I think."

He sat down on the bed, which creaked horribly from years of abuse.

Ike sighed, running his hands through his silky blue hair. "Yeah, we'll be much more comfortable than those floor bundles, even if it is a little cramped."

Ike began undressing himself for the night's rest. "What's our next destination Soren?" Ike asked casually, crawling into their single bed.

"It's a few days away. A town known as Dawthorn, up north. After we leave town, we'll be in Daein territory, but with Sothe as the King... and your biggest fan, we should go unchallenged," Soren replied, removing his outer robes. He stripped down to his most under layer of clothing and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He leaned back against Ike's reclining form. "Dawthorn is 3 days from here on horse at our current pace. We should be off of my map within a month's time."

"Ah, Sothe. I wonder how life is treating him," Ike said, absently playing with Soren's hair. "Sound's like our trip will go smoothly from here... beyond Tellius, I don't know."

The tactician sighed softly, enjoying being touched. Something that was a rarity, since his life has been bereft of any physical contact. Everyone had avoided him like a plague; Ike's hug at the tower of guidance was truly the first time he had been held since being removed from his mother during infancy.

Now, he adores the commander's simple touches, although Ike doesn't even seem to be aware that he's doing it most of the time. The archsage unclipped his ponytail, and allowed his ebony locks to spill over Ike's covered form.

"Beyond Tellius is nothing that we can't handle. We faced the dreaded goddess and lived; I'm sure there can't be anything else that is even remotely worthy of our time. If it pleases you, we can do mercenary work to keep a steady income from time to time. If not, we can avoid civilization entirely, so long as you are good at hunting," he said, glancing over at his companion.

"We can do some private work every so often, I brought everything I've been saving since I started in the company," Ike said. "I don't see hunting posing a problem either, I did it with Boyd all the time...and he was the hunted.

Soren laughed along with Ike at the complete seriousness of which Ike meant the comment. The archsage quickly looked up at the commander and found himself lost in his icy blue eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of having long hair?" Ike questioned, lifting up the greenish locks to examine them.

Soren was pulled away by the mercenary's sudden question, and fought to grip reality through his fairy tale trance.

"Um, the length of my hair has never bothered me... Growing up, the length was always ignored by my... 'Caretakers', so I just learned to tie it back. I don't notice it anymore than you notice your short hair," he said, ignoring the fluttering of his heart.

Ike nodded in response. "Well, we have a long distance to travel tomorrow; I think it best to get some rest."

Soren chuckled at Ike's inability to produce a conversation. "Goodnight Ike."

Ike gently lifted Soren's form that was draped over him forming an X, and placed him on his own side. "Goodnight Soren."


	3. Chapter 3

*****

Post 3

Soren ignored the fact that he woke up in Ike's arms for the umpteenth time the next morning. He figured that the bluenette just needed to hold on to something while he slept, so the spell caster accepted it without question.

They woke up early the next morning and set off on their horses, Soren always riding just a short distance behind his commander, admiring him from afar. They set up camp, and settled in by sundown.

Ike sat around the fire, a separate log from the archsage. "Hey, Soren? He asked, looking over at his friend.

"Hmm?" Soren replied.

"Does it bother you that we've been cuddling, or having any close contact?" the mercenary asked, twiddling with his fingers.

The spell caster could tell by Ike's posture that he was nervous, which was odd. Usually, the commander acted on impulse and rarely looked back upon his actions for further inspection.

"No, it doesn't bother me. It's something that you do, and you've never bothered me... You're the only person who doesn't get on my nerves," he assured.

"Oh, well that's good to know," Ike said, becoming a little more relaxed. "I would never want to make you feel vulnerable, or insecure. I'm your protector."

Ike stood from his log and walked over to where Soren was seated and sat. He leaned his head back, the muscles visibly flexing under his open tunic. "I love the stars...the mystery hidden within them. I suppose I could stay all night, just gazing into their blazing centers." he continued. "What do you think about them? You probably don't like dwelling upon them, seeking hope, or saying wishes, when you know damn well they won't ever come true."

Soren just chuckled and leaned his head ever so slightly into Ike's shoulder, gazing up at the heavens with him. "I do... When I'm not too busy with a book, I watch the stars. Astrology plays a large role in magic... as for wishes... well..."

_Mine already came true._

"Figures, magic is loaded with all sorts of crap, no offense to you." Ike stated, allowing his companion to lean on him. "I use to wish for my mom to come back...and then when my father passed, I wished for both of them to return and that Mist and I would live...," Ike paused. "I've never been more scared in my life."

Ike's emotions through his youth had been masked over by a serious look, and a determined mind. He had never before revealed so much to one person.

Soren's crimson eyes captured the firelight as Ike's crystal blue held the stars. "You've never asked for much... You've always just done what you thought was right.... One of your wishes came true. You are here now, and Mist is healthy, no doubt with a child on the way. You did everything you could, and I see your father in you everyday. You are his equal, if not his superior," the archsage assured, placing a hand in the crook of the swordsman's arm.

Ike looked down at Soren smiling, his eyes grown softer than their usual cold. "I've tried to make him proud, and lead the company. I've drove my body to its limits fighting in his honor. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't wish for him to still be here."

Soren admired the commander's features as he delved into his emotions. He had never seen truer beauty than how Ike spoke and looked right at that moment.

Ike was silent for a moment, before patting the archsage's hand. "Thank you Soren, for being an open ear when I need one. You are my best friend and always will be. "

Ike kissed the top of Soren's hair, and stood up.

The wind master stood as well, and joined the hero in their tent. Dressing in front of each other was something that couldn't be avoided, and both had grown used to it.

As Ike lay down, Soren scooted into his embrace, figuring he would only end up that way by morning. Ike saw no need to push Soren away. Wrapping his arm around the dark-haired youth, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep the stars glowing above them, full with unclaimed wishes waiting to be made.

*****

Cool water relieved burning flesh as Soren soaked his sunburned hands in a nearby river. The desert had been larger and hotter than expected, but the important matter was that Ike had survived... at least in Soren's eyes.

His hands would heal with time; he only hoped that Ike's shoulders wouldn't scar. He had warned the mercenary to keep his shirt on, but the bluenette had proven to be his stubborn self.

"How are your hands," Ike asked, deeply concerned, treading into the water to cool down his blistered back.

"I'll be fine. You know how frail I am," the spell caster replied, dipping his hands back into the relief of the water.

Ike waded closer and lightly took his companion's scorched hands into his own. He gently kissed each one before raising his head and lightly brushing his lips against the tactician's.

Surprised, Soren's lips parted, granting Ike a quick entry. He explored for only a moment before parting.

Ike smiled. "I've kissed the ever so withdrawn archsage. What does he say to it?"

Soren's cheeks burned hotter than his sunburn. His mouth gaped like a freshly caught fish as he floundered for words. Ike chuckled to himself, never before seeing his friend this flustered.

With a heavy sigh, the archsage grabbed the commander's face and planted a kiss of his own on Ike's chapped lips. As he pulled away, he breathed, "Sorry, I had to get that out."

Ike was just as surprised as Soren had been a few moments ago. Seeing his friend initiate any such contact seemed absurd and foreign to him.

When Ike came to his senses, he addressed Soren. "Wow, I've never known you to act like that, respond by impulse. But still the same, I liked it."

Soren blushed again, making the pink of his cheeks flare up again, not only because of Ike's comment, but of a certain disturbance beneath his robes.


	4. Chapter 4

*****

Post 4

Just a few hours outside of the nearest town, Ike paused their traveling, telling Soren that he wanted him to take up a sword temporarily. He said it would be beneficial for the archsage to learn how to defend himself in a sword fight, since jumping back and forth between tomes could be a hassle.

Soren, proud to see Ike showing some foresight, decided to humor him, and grabbed one of Ike's spare Iron swords. The tip landed in the dirt, and the spell caster groaned at the weight.

Ike chuckled at the archsage's display. "You need muscles Soren."

Ike closed the distance between them, and stood behind his friend. "You take these two hands, and place them here, this gives an equal balance and some stability." he said while positioning Soren's hands.

A silent shake made its way through Soren's body, as the blue-haired mercenary's hands worked over his own. The small contact was enough to send the archsage lusting for more.

Ike returned to his position in front of Soren. "Now before you dive the tip into the ground again, take a shot at me."

Doing his best to maneuver the heavy object, Soren shuffled over to the mercenary and slammed his sword against Ike. The heavy clash was enough to rattle his teeth, but Ike seemed pleased nonetheless.

"Not bad, now let's see how you do at blocking," the bluenette offered, closing the distance between them with slow, deliberate steps.

Ike proceeded to swing his sword intending to give the archsage a challenge. The great broadside of Ragnell made contact with the dark-haired boy's upper shoulder, a deafening pop sounding.

The iron sword hit the ground the same time as the spell caster, who clutched at his left arm, tears already brimming in his eyes. I pitiful, pained cry escaped his lips, shattering the mercenary's heart.

"Soren!" Ike yelled, running over to the injured tactician. Ike knelt down by his friend, who was scrambling to get himself together. "I'm so sorry; I didn't think...I should have known. Are you okay?"

Soren managed a harsh laugh at the question. Leave it to the bluenette to ask such a question when it was so painfully obvious that he wasn't okay. "I've been better," the spell caster responded through grit teeth.

Clearly overwhelmed, Ike gathered his friend in his arms and rushed over to their mounts. He rode into the next town, taking the smoothest paths as not to jostle the injured spell caster.

"I'm not dying, Ike... Just, ah! My shoulder! Oh!" Soren cried, his hand hovering over the injury, afraid to touch.

"We're almost there, hang on a little longer and we can get it wrapped and put back into place," Ike interjected.

Soren sighed, wishing they could go faster. "You don't know your own strength, Ike," the archsage commented.

"Never have been able to. I promise to work on it though," the mercenary assured.

As they arrived in the town, Ike located a healer, who popped the spell caster's arm back into place. Soren was to keep it as immobile as possible for the next few days in order for it to heal properly, and he was to report any numbness to his companion and seek further medical advice.

Every hour, on the hour, Ike checked Soren to see if his fingers had feeling. They always did.

"Can you still feel?" Ike asked worriedly.

"For the umpteenth time, yes Ike, I can feel perfectly fine," the archsage said a little annoyed, and flexed his fingers. "I appreciate you caring, but really, I'm fine."

"I know...it's just-

"Ike!" Soren said with force. "I'm alright, get some rest, before I have to beat you asleep with my tome."

"Fine, as you wish," Ike replied, settling into the bed. "Goodnight Soren, wake me if there's a prob-"

"Goodnight Ike," Soren interrupted.

The blue-haired mercenary laid down without another word, thoughts scrambling around in his head, wondering if the dark-haired youth would be fine, before he fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

*****

At Ike's insistence, Soren rode on the commander's horse in front of him the next morning; not that he minded the close proximity. He could tell that Ike was still worried, so whenever he caught the bluenette staring, he would wiggle his fingers as proof that there was feeling in his arm.

When it came time to make camp, the spell caster was forbidden from all activity accept sitting and commenting. He admired Ike as he hurried to make camp, although he cringed as he watched him prepare dinner.

"Sorry if it's no good," Ike mumbled pitifully, watching Soren's impassive expression as he ate.

The archsage allowed a smile. "I'll teach you how to properly spice stew once I'm able."

"Sounds good. I make pigs cringe at this stuff." Ike replied, pouring the two each a bowl.

Soren laughed at the mercenary's analysis of his own food. "That's bad Ike".

Ike produced a playful grin in response.

*****

Over the course of the next few days, the two visited their share of grubby Inns, and secluded forests.

One particular Inn proved disastrous when the boy's horses were stolen from their post.

"Shit," Ike yelled. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Bastards. If I caught them in the act, their bodies would be lifetimes away from their heads," Soren commented.

Ike sighed, "Well, no use waiting around, we have a good distance to cover."

The two found it hard to believe that the town had no available horses for sale, so they set off on foot. After the first 12 miles, the archsage was in noticeable pain.

"Ah", Soren inhaled sharply, clutching his shoulder.

Ike looked to his friend. Without hesitation, he picked Soren up in his arms.

"IKE!" Soren yelped as he was hoisted in the air. "Put me down! Cease immediately... Just quit it! My legs are fine!"

"Yeah, but your legs are hurting you with every step like your shoulder. Don't worry, you don't weigh much," the bluenette assured as he continued on their trek.

After only a few more miles, the tactician demanded, "Stop here. This is close enough to where I planned, and it does neither of us any good if you're too tired to lift in the morning."

"Are you sure?" I can carry you all the way, you know that Soren," Ike said.

"Yes, I know that, but still, this will make do. Now set up camp, you must be tired," the archsage commanded of his friend.

Ike shrugged, happy to be camping for the night if that's what his tactician wanted. He then pitched the tent, without too much frustration.

Unexpectedly after dinner, Ike sat down by his loyal archsage, pulled down the neck of his robe and kissed the spot where the shoulder was wrapped.

Childishly, the spell caster replied, "... It feels better."

The mercenary smiled. "I'm glad that I could help!"


	5. Chapter 5

Post 5

*****

Soren was very straightforward. One who always had a goal, and a means of obtaining it, which was why he was currently lugging a bucket full of river water at dawn. He entered the tent, and roused the single inhabitant.

"Good morning, Ike. I thought you might appreciate some rinsing off."

Ike stirred and rolled over to face his companion. "Uh...sure, I planned on doing it last night, but I was exhausted. Ike looked to the pale of water and back at Soren. "What have I told you about using your arm, particularly your shoulder. You could strain it even further by lifting that bucket. Damn you Soren, you're so stubborn."

Ike sat up, and reached for the cloth Soren was holding in his hand.

The archsage yanked it out of reach. "I'm right handed, Ike. You know that. I carried the bucket up here with my good arm. Plus, you're too worn out from carrying me to walk all the way down to the river. Now sit up."

The mercenary obeyed out of habit and straightened up. With his good arm, Soren dipped into the bucket and wet the rag down. He then leaned over to his friend, and asked, "Do you mind if I get the hard to reach places?"

"Uh…no, of course not," Ike stuttered. "I-just-I can get them without problem you know," he continued. "Your hurt, you shouldn't have to be doing this for me."

Taking the initiative, the spell caster applied the wet cloth to the mercenary's shoulders and began slowly working the sun-warmed water down his back. Ike seemed very receptive of the one-handed shoulder rub, so Soren continued.

"Still want to complain?" he asked, as he reached the small of Ike's back.

"N-no," Ike replied. "It feels really good."

The tactician smiled and moved his ministrations to Ike's chest, taking extra long to clean the sensitive areas, such as the nipples. As he expertly cleaned the mercenary's body, he hovered by the hem of the larger man's pants. He looked up into the bluenette's eyes, checking for permission to go further.

Ike gazed into the tacticians big red eyes, an almost pleading look erupting from his own. The mercenary leaned his head back, began to undo his pants. Soon enough, the dark-haired youth had unveiled what he had been seeking.

Soren's eyebrows went up in a shocking manner. Clearly the commander was _Bigger_ than he had imagined. The youth smiled, and began lowering his hands toward the desired object, all too pleased.

But, not wanting to appear too eager, he directed the soaked cloth to Ike's thigh, carefully working his way down the older male's leg to his foot. Then, he began on the other leg, starting from the foot up. Finally, he cleaned the larger man's legs, and was face to face with the object of his desire.

He lightly drizzled the appendage with some of the warm river water, earning a low hum from Ike. The bluenette's arousal grew, standing tall in front of the spell caster's face. Soren wrapped the cock in his wash cloth and grasped it firmly, earning a pleasured moan from his commander.

Because Ike didn't stop him, the tactician slowly began pumping the organ, earning choked moans as soft gasps from his companion.

"Ah, Nyh!" the commander cried out, clutching the sheets with his fingers.

The archsage remained at a steady, rhythmic pace. When Ike was closer to cumming, Soren changed up the speed, making it faster, the cloth rubbing harder against the bluenette's cock.

"Soren," Ike moaned, very close to finishing. The tactician gave two more hard thrusts with his hand, causing Ike to let out a pleasured cry, and release.

Soren placed the soiled rag in the bucket, and inwardly smiled. His plan had worked flawlessly.

Ike continued to pant, his finely toned body rippling in the wake of his climax. The spell caster couldn't help but stare, the bluenette was beautiful.

Once Ike had calmed down, he turned his gaze toward Soren, somewhat speechless from the event. Ike chuckled, trying to ease the situation's awkwardness. "Don't think you're going to be left out of this Soren. You're just as dirty."

The archsage laughed at the bluenette knowing he was far cleaner than his friend, but didn't deny him his claim. "Oh?" he said, his red eyes narrowing on the mercenary.

"Yes, now come closer, I'm bathing you too," Ike replied, picking up a sponge. When Soren was close enough, he pulled him into the bed, and began removing his robes.

The spell caster held perfectly still, as Ike applied the sponge. He had forgotten to wring it out, so water slid down Soren's back and dampened his pants.

"Sorry," the larger man said, timidly, and began to gently rub the tactician's back. The boy was secretly pleased beyond words that his plan had worked out so well. He flipped over and allowed the bluenette to

clean his chest.

Soren's chest was as pale as Ike thought. _The boy's never seen any sun, EVER, under those robes; they always swallow him up in his own black hole._

Ike rubbed the tactician's chest gently, making small circles.

"Mmmm," the dark-haired youth hummed.

Ike smiled at the boy's contentedness. He hoped his next move wouldn't frighten the archsage away. Fair was only fair, in this case.

The commander's hands slid gently along with the sponge to the youth's pale legs, and continued down the outer side. Once having gotten that, he moved his hands inward, gradually moving closer to Soren's most sensitive area, and perhaps the most neglected.

The tactician immediately felt when Ike's hand brushed against the head of his cock, and along the side.

He gasped desperately and tried to lift his head to see what Ike was doing. The mercenary held the sponge to the boy's stiffened member, but soon realized that his tool of choice wouldn't work in the same fashion as Soren's washrag. He cursed his poor decision and looked into the spell caster's crimson eyes.

They mocked him in good humor, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to beat what the archsage had already accomplished.

Ike couldn't stand to let the humored tactician have one up, so he decided to use his only option left...

Ike's mouth enveloped Soren's member within seconds, he was careful not to scrape his teeth against the body, and began a slow rhythmic motion. The cock slid up and down with ease inside the commander's mouth, pulling the tactician into an even more immobile state.

"OH!... AH! Ike!... _Gods!_" the spell caster cried. His delicate area was extremely sensitive from years of neglect. Every pressure of Ike's lips, dip of his head, and flick of his tongue was like electricity coursing through Soren's body. His head lolled back in pleasure, and his hands kneaded at the back of the bluenette's neck. "Ah... Ahhhhh! Ike!" he called, aware of a sudden urgency in his groin, but before he could alert his lover, he came into the commander's mouth.

The bluenette spit out the youths cum, as the boy pieced himself together from the ecstasy of the contact. He then moved himself up to meet the tactician's dazed crimson eyes.

Ike smiled. "Well Soren, are you satisfied?

"I would say so..." the youth replied between gasps. He swallowed and continued to try to catch his breath. "Well done."

The commander smiled smugly. "You weren't bad yourself." The bluenette wrapped his arms around the archsage's shoulders. "I have to admit I was very surprised by your actions. I knew you were a clever strategist, but I never saw this coming. How long did it take you to plan this one?"

"That's for me to know," the tactician replied and gave the bluenette a chaste kiss on the lips. "We best be off if we're going to make any progress today. The next town will be within reach tomorrow, so you have a bed to look forward to."

_And I love sharing a bed with you._

The bluenette nodded in agreement, and dressed himself in his usual blue tunic and pants. Soren did the same with his valued tattered black robes.

Ike looked over to the tactician smiling. _Someday I will splurge on you Soren, and your form will be adorned with new robes._


	6. Chapter 6

The Best of Things

Post 6

****

Together the two had their scarce belongings packed and headed out on foot towards the nearest town.

The tactician was grateful to be off the ground for a night as he collapsed into the inn's bed. The mattress was under stuffed, and the blankets moth-eaten, but it was heaven for the two exhausted travelers. Ike set their belongings down and joined the archsage.

"This is great," he mumbled, too tired to move another inch.

The town had been farther off than either expected, and they made it to the inn very late at night. They would have stopped to camp, but the town was in sight at the bottom of the hill, and neither one wanted to spend another night in the dirt. They had walked an additional two miles.

Each didn't have the strength to keep open their eyes any longer, and they both fell right into a cold sleep. Ike snoring particularly loud.

****

The next morning the mercenary and his tactician were off again, with no particular plan in mind, other exploring around the desert's southern border. Tellius was located on the other side of the barren land, and the two had no clue what they would find outside of it. So far, it seemed safe, and had brought some unexpected events, which turned out to be in favor of both travelers.

As they walked along the sandy plateau, Soren's crimsons eyes caught flashes of black in the distance.

"A fight," he informed Ike before the mercenary could ask. "Between Beorc and Laguz. They appear to be Beast Laguz from this distance. Perhaps Cats by the way they're jumping around. Shall we get a closer look or move on?"

Soren knew the man's answer by the way he was rushing to the cliff's edge.

As they drew closer, they heard the beorc's calling, "Get bet 'ya filthy vermin, or we'll kill the lot of ya!"

An unchanged Laguz called back, "This is our territory, and always has been! Be gone!" and changed into a large fox. He flipped up in the air and came down on the Beorc's head, breaking his neck.

Soren turned to his commander. "Well, who's side are we on?" he asked.

"We take the Laguz side of course. They are one's being pushed out of their home. Fuck the beorc," the commander insisted, pulling out Ragnell, and starting towards the fight with a dead sprint.

Soren chased after him, concerned for the bluenette's safety.

_The damn fool! He should no better than to rush headlong into battle without consulting me first!_

He caught up just as Ike was taking a swing at the nearest human, knocking him to the ground. He easily countered the second, while the spell caster chanted a gust of wind that cut down a fighter that had attempted to flank the commander. Within a few minutes time, it was only Ike, Soren, and the Laguz left standing.

The Fox shifted back to his human form.

Ike stood breathing heavily, and placed Ragnell back into its sheath. His eyes then shifted to the Fox Laguz.

"I didn't mean to interfere with your fight. I just saw how easily they were taking over, and I wanted to lend a nice helping hand. I've had to fight plenty of Beorc in my time."

The lead Fox nodded. "Help's always appreciated with those scum... It's weird to see a beorc with manners."

Soren chuckled. "He gets that a lot."

"Well, again, thanks for your help... Are you planning on crossing through our canyon?"

"We planned on it," the bluenette stated, standing by his friend.

"I see. Well, can you give me your name, so I can inform the rest of my tribe to give you safe passage?"

"That would be great, thank you," Ike said.

"His name is Ike and I am Soren," the tactician stated.

The Fox Laguz nodded and sent the word.

Ike and Soren made their way through the canyon without difficulty. "They were quite interesting, I've never seen laguz like them before," the commander commented.

"Odds are we'll see a lot of interesting things in our travels," the spell caster replied. "I'm keeping a journal of our travels, and I'll be sure to record this particular encounter for future reference."

The bluenette frowned. "You never mentioned this journal to me before."

"I only recently started it. I got the idea once we crossed the desert, so feel free to humor me and report anything special that you notice."

Ike snatched up the archsage and began digging around in his robes.

"Ike!" the youth scolded. "Put me down! What are you doing?!"

"I want to see this journal of yours," he mumbled, before pulling out a wind tome, only to replace it and continue his rummaging.

"Ike! Please!"

"Found it!" he called triumphantly, and flipped it open to a random page. "Uhhh..."

The spell caster snatched the book away. "Shall we continue?"

"I didn't know that you wrote poetry, Soren... Nor did I know that my hair rippled like the waves of Gallia's famed beaches."

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't knock me off the canyon's ledge with wind." Ike said a smug look on his face. He was ultimately surprised at Soren's journal, but none the less should have known the boy would write something to that effect.

The bluenette handed the book back, which the archsage took immediately stuffing deeper into his robes pockets, his hands at his sides now.

"Are you embarrassed?" Ike asked.

"Yes," the spell caster replied curtly, a pout prominent in his features. The bluenette laughed harder.

"Don't be; I'm flattered," he said, placing an arm around his tactician.

Soren hummed and kept walking. It was impossible for him to be put out with his commander for any extended amount of time, and was soon leaning against the larger man affectionately.

"You should publish it," Ike joked.

The spell caster growled.


	7. Chapter 7

The Best of Things

Post 7

********

The two made their way across the canyon and settled down. Ike pitched the tent, while Soren made supper.

"Quite a day it's been. That's the most action we've had since we left Tellius," Ike said, laughing. "You seem to be in tip top shape, but what should I expect...you're magical."

The spell caster chuckled. "Pun intended, I'm sure," he said, leaning into the bluenette's shoulder.

The mercenary held his adviser close. "At least I have you to laugh at my jokes."

"Yes, and you'll always have me... Hard to believe that we've been gone from the mercenaries for a year now."

Ike's eyes widened. "A year?! Has it really been that long?"

The spell caster nodded. "A year ago today, you and I packed up and left."

The bluenette hummed and tightened his hold on his friend. "Time flies."

Dinner was served shortly there after, Ike having three helpings, Soren barely finishing his first.

"You eat like a chicken, just pecking at it," the mercenary noted standing up.

"I don't really need to eat much," Soren replied. "Besides it's more important you get what you want."

"Psh," Ike said. "Please Soren, you are no less important than me. I consider you fragile anyways."

The crimson eyed male glared. "Ike, you speak nonsense."

"I am only speaking the truth," the bluenette responded, laughing. " Now let's go to bed."

As Ike turned his back, the spell caster rushed over and jumped on him. "I'll show you fragile!" he growled playfully.

The bluenette laughed and ducked down into the tent, where he gently pulled the tactician off of him. It soon became a test of speed versus strength, and Ike tried futilely to pin the archsage beneath him. He never managed to get a hold of more than two limbs at a time, before Soren wiggled out of his grasp.

However, Ike finally managed to grab the spell caster's torso, properly ending their battle by holding his friend tightly to his chest.

"Say it," Ike commanded.

"Never!" the youth cried, struggling with all of his might.

Ike sucked on the tactician's neck, calming him instantly. "Say it," he whispered seductively.

"You win," Soren relented, melting into the embrace.

"That's right," Ike said victoriously. He hugged the archsage to his chest.

"You never play fair," Soren commented. "You always were the one to see someone's weakness and use it against them."

The bluenette laughed. "Yours I know very well."

The crimsoned eyed male blushed. "I-um-"

Soren was silenced with a kiss.

"Stop...talking..." Ike commanded softly, with a hint of playfulness.

"Okay," the boy replied shyly.

The commander pulled Soren's face up to meet his. His lips brushed against the boy's before he inserted his tongue into the Arch-sage's mouth.

The two kisses passionately for some time, and eventually moved to a horizontal position where Ike towered over the youth. Now matter how much of the bluenette's mouth he explored, it was never enough. He needed more of the commander, all of him. When air became an absolute necessity, the two parted, staring into each other's tired gaze.

"Wow," the commander whispered breathlessly.

The tactician nodded in agreement. "Um-hm."

"I didn't know you could kiss like that," Ike said surprised. "I'm jealous I didn't find out sooner."

Soren chuckled and rested his head against the bluenette's muscular chest. "You act as if this was the only time you would kiss me."

"No," Ike shook his head, laying down and holding his spell caster close. "I plan on kissing you more often from now on, since you happen to be so good at it," he informed, giving the archsage a lingering kiss on his neck.

The youth shivered and shifted so that his back was directly against the larger man's chest. "I wouldn't mind kissing you more either."

************

A week later, the pair came to something they hadn't seen since the Mad King's War: a shoreline.

"It's been a while since we've been on a beach," Ike stated, removing his boots to walk on the sand.

"Indeed, we'll have to locate a ship to help us cross. Perhaps a trip to the local bars would--"

"Soren, take your shoes off and enjoy yourself for a moment. We're at the beach!" Ike said, walking down to the water.

With a heavy sigh, the tactician removed his boots and followed.

Ike splashed around in the cool blue water like a kid again. His body seemed rejuvenated and a gay smile played across his lips.

The tactician couldn't help but smile too. "You're acting like a child Ike."

The commander laughed. "The day is beautiful and I'm at the Ocean for heaven's sake. What's not to be happy about?"

"We still need to get across it..." Soren noted.

"Shut up and take the day off," Ike commanded.

The archsage was quiet and looked away. Within seconds the crimson eyed male was lifted from the ground. Before he knew it, water washed over him and the taste of salt filled his mouth. Ike's arms were still around him, as he helped Soren up to the surface.

Gasping and floundering, the spell caster spat out the salt-water before glaring at the man who threw him into the ocean. Ike was still cradling the tactician, staring into his angry red eyes through the curtain of black hair.

"Ike! What were you thinking?! You know I can't swim! Regardless of whether or not you're holding me! I didn't even get a chance to hold my breath! How would you have made it back to Crimea had I drowned?!"

"I was only having some fun Soren," Ike stated. "To get you loosened up."

"I don't need loos-" Soren started.

Ike kissed the archsage unexpectedly. "Is that better?" he asked.

Too shocked to be angry, the sage only stared up at his commander. _Did he just kiss me in public?_

Ike's eyes sparkled with the waves as he broke out into a genuine smile. "Better?" he asked again.

Soren managed a weak nod, which was rewarded with a second kiss. Seconds later, the bluenette shamelessly removed his robes. "Ike?!"

"What? If I don't take them off, they could weigh you down. I don't want anything to happen to you... Besides, you have on an undershirt, right?"

The tactician looked down at his white undershirt, which was now wet and clinging to his skin. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination," he mumbled.

Ike's eyebrows went up in response, and he smiled. The sage was beautiful, regardless of what he thought of himself. The bluenette threw aside his friends robes and swam a little farther out, but to a place where they could stand if needed.

The pair bobbed up and down with the water's calm waves. "So...are you happy we came yet? Ike asked.

Soren tightened his grip, ill at ease being so far from the shore, but comforted by Ike's presence.  
"Yes, I'm glad that we came," he admitted into the larger man's chest.

Ike stroked back the sage's wet hair, smiling and relaxing. "Me too. More than anything, I'm just glad to be here with you."

The spell caster's heart skipped a beat at the confession. Nuzzling closer to the man's face, he did his best to enjoy his time at the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best of Things **

**Chapter 8**

**********

Soren watched the rolling waves from the safety of the boat. It had taken a week to find a captain that would escort them to the next continent, but the sage tried not to complain. He looked over at his companion and allowed a half smile in his presence. "Ready for a three month voyage?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ike replied. "It makes it worth it...when you're here."

Soren blushed and looked away.

"I'm happy that we will have a bed, even if it feels like metal," the bluenette said, walking over to stand at the boats railing. A boat is much better than a tent."

"Except that a tent doesn't run the risk of sinking," the spell caster replied, uneasy.

Ike laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, I won't let you drown," he assured, kissing the archsage's cheek. "Care to help me unpack? I don't know where to put anything."

Soren sighed and followed his companion below deck where he proceeded to help him properly arrange his belongings.

A few days passed on board. Not much went on outside of Ike occasionally trying his hand at fishing, but already the mercenary was showing signs of boredom. The tactician took it upon himself to entertain his commander. He went below deck and began rubbing Ike's back.

"Mm, this feels so good," Ike noted. "How come you're not on deck though, I figured the night air was your thing."

"It usually is, but I noticed you've been gone for some time, and I was worried," Soren replied.

Ike chuckled. "You mean you missed me."

"That's not what I said," the archsage stated a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I'll let you believe that. But I think you couldn't stand to be away from my gorgeous looks and personality. It sucks you in like a flower attracts bees."

"That would be some flower. One that sucks the bee in," the sage replied, crawling into the tiny bed space and laying between the mercenary and the wall. "Perhaps we'll find one in our travels."

Ike smiled and stared into his companion's crimson eyes. "It's always possible. We are headed to a new land."

"So long as I have you," Soren began, but decided not to finish. The beginning had already summed up everything he wanted to say.

Ike smiled and slowly leaned down giving the archsage a soft kiss. He then returned his gaze to the males crimson eyes to see his reaction.

Soren's eyes had widened in surprise, and a light blush was creeping into his cheeks, barely visible in the dim candle light. The sage kept wanting to lower his gaze due to shyness, but could never drop it for more than a second. He only wanted to look into his companion's blue eyes.

_If only I could tell you what you meant to me. Are there even words to describe it?_ The sage wondered.

As the archsage began to lower his gaze once more, Ike intercepted his jaw and brought the male's mouth to meet his in another sweet kiss.

He broke off a few seconds after. "I can't seem to help myself. Something about you right now, just draws me in...I just want to..." he trailed off.

Hesitantly, the archsage reached out and placed a hand on his commander's cheek. He found the skin tough but warm just like everything else about Ike. The bluenette smiled at him and his heart pounded; he hoped that the swordsman couldn't hear it.

Soren allowed his hand to slide down, feeling the contours of Ike's face. He traced the lines down to his lips, finding them soft, if a bit dry. Lightly, the spell caster traced his companion's lips with his finger tips.

Ike chuckled lightly. "That tickles."

He pulled the archsage so he was straddling the bluenette's torso.

The spell caster's blush only deepened from his new position. He enjoyed the gentle rise and fall of the mercenary's chest, but hoped that Ike couldn't feel his arousal through his pants.

"You look adorable right now you know that?" Ike stated hugging the tactician closer.

Soren put his face into the mercenary's chest smiling. "If you really think so."

"I know so," Ike confidently said. Changing his tone to a more serious one, the mercenary addressed his companion. "I really am happy that you chose to accompany me along my journey. I've enjoyed myself more than I thought I ever could. All because of you."

Soren felt his heart flutter at the statement. "I... that means a lot to me, Ike. I feel, better... just being with you and only you. It feels..."

_Soren's actually talking about his feelings_, the commander realized. "It feels right," he finished his faithful tactician's thought. "We're meant to be here, together."

The sage looked down at the commander, his expression softer than Ike could ever remember. "When you speak to me that way, it makes me want to kiss you."

"Then please don't hold back," Ike said leaning his face closer to the tacticians.

Soren took Ike's face gingerly in his hands, his grasp shaky with anticipation. He watched as Ike gently puckered his lips and repeated the gesture for their moment of contact. The initial touch was light, but electrifying. The sage's heart pounded as he felt his commander apply pressure, moving his lips for added pleasure. The bluenette then traced his tongue along the young tactician's lips, vying for entry, which was quickly granted. Ike greedily took his opportunity to explore the sage's mouth.

The kiss was so invigorating that Ike began to draw deeper into the experience tailing his hands the length of Soren's thigh and into his robes. He found the dark haired males nipple and began lightly rubbing it with his fingers.

The sage gasped at the new sensation. Enjoying the feel of Ike roaming his body, he undid his robes in the hopes that it would make the mercenary feel adventurous. As they finally separated, Soren tried to catch his breath while Ike trailed kisses along his jaw.

"Are you enjoying this?" Ike asked his voice muffled by giving kisses. "Because I sure am." He trailed his hands further into the male's robes, caressing the soft childlike skin. "You feel so good..." he continued while Soren's eyes squinted and a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I do. Don't stop."

Soren winced at how his order had come out more as a plea. This didn't seem to bother Ike, who laughed at the sage's distressed tone.

"You don't have to worry about me stopping," Ike assured giving the sage more kisses along his jaw and chest, while his hands found the item of prize. He gave it a soft squeeze.

The spell caster drew in a sharp breath at the new contact. Unable to help himself, he whined in pleasure and wrapped an arm around the mercenary's shoulders while he used the other to support himself. "Ike," he whispered softly, pleading.

"Yes?" he called sexually knowing what the archsage wanted. He gave Soren's member another squeeze and rubbed it lightly up and down the length. Ike's own member had also become hard during the interaction.

Soren couldn't reply. He could only pant and tighten his grip on his companion, hoping Ike would speed up his ministrations. The sage panted and whined deep in his throat.

Ike tightened his grip around the archsage's waist while his hand sliding up and down Soren's length increased with speed and pressure.

Soren made loud pants and gasps, occasionally squeaking Ike's name. Never before had he felt so alive and unable to control himself.

Soren was aware of a building pressure, and his whines increased in intensity as he drew closer to his inevitable end. "Ike! Ike, I'm so close!"

Ike smiled, increasing pressure a little more. He gave Soren a kiss on the jaw. "That's good. Let it come."

After two more strokes, the sage couldn't hold back. He moaned as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him, his release shooting out and covering Ike's hand. The tactician failed to notice; instead he lay down on the bed and enjoyed his afterglow while he caught his breath.

It was only the second time Ike had ever seen Soren as himself. So at peace, instead of rigid and controlled. There was something almost beautiful about it, seeing the youth with his eyes closed, lips parted, and a faint blush in his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Best of Things

Post 9

The commander sat and admired the dark haired male's glow before lying gently on top of him. He stroked the hair away from his face and lightly kissed him on the lips. "You look amazing tonight you know that? The way you shine from happiness. I just find myself drawn to you."

Soren turned his gaze dreamily to the mercenary. "Ike... I feel so at ease with you. I know that you will always accept me without question. I don't fear your rejection; I look forward to each day in your company. I lov-"

He stopped himself. He couldn't risk blurting out his deepest feelings so casually.

Ike smirked and leaned down to the archsage's face, only inches apart. "I love you too Soren, I have for a while now." Closing the gap he kissed Soren intently, allowing his tongue entry to Soren's mouth again.

The tactician felt like crying. The idea of being loved had been so alien to him since his earliest memories. Before Ike he had never been touched, never been kissed, never been loved and figured that he never would.

Now, as tears trailed down his cheeks, Soren energetically returned every kiss he received, not wanting to let go of Ike.

Ike wanted tonight to go further than just simple touches, so he positioned his body so that one arm extended propping him up the other slipping his pants off. Soren could see Ike's erection begging to be freed from his undergarments.

And he did just that. Ike's cock was now free to the open air, and the sage lightly stroked it to earn a moan from his commander.

"Soren..." he softly said stroking the males face lovingly. He put one arm around the sages back to hold him up the other held his face to kiss the tactician passionately.

Ike moved closer till his member was touching Soren.

"Ike... do you have... something to make this process easier?" Soren asked, wanting to make their first sexual encounter enjoyable.

"I'm just going to use your release," Ike replied getting some of the liquid off his hand and applying to his own member and Soren's entrance. His own hands were shaking from anticipation. Tonight would be the night that he was no longer a virgin, and the fact that he was taking another virginity excited him too.

"Okay, you're coated and so am I. This should be easier." He smiled and looked up into his love's big beautiful crimson eyes.

The sage's heart fluttered every time he stared into Ike's eyes. It was all he could do to nod. "Y-yes. That will make this much easier."

_This is really happening! Ike's going to make love to me!_

Ike eased Soren down. With his erection hard and begging for more he positioned himself. "Are you ready?"

Soren nodded, swallowing as he did. He couldn't find any words that adequately described exactly how _ready_ he was, so he told Ike, "I love you so much, Ike."

"I love you too Soren," he cooed sliding in slowly and gently to avoid as much discomfort as possible for the tactician. Looking down into Soren's crimson eyes he asked, "How is it?"

_Goddess! You're tearing me in half!_

"Ah... It's not so bad," the tactician replied evenly, completely unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

"Soren?" Ike called softly wiping away the tears, "We don't have to do this if it hurts." He stroked the side of the archsage's face affectionately.

The young spell caster placed his hand over Ike's, holding it to his cheek. "P-please! Don't stop, Ike!" His eyes overflowed with a fresh wave of tears, brought on by fear instead of pain.

_I feel so close to you right now. Please... Don't end this. It's too soon._

Ike hesitated all the while looking down at Soren's tear stricken face. "Okay." He gave Soren a gentle kiss on the lips before starting the motions. Their bodies fit perfectly every time he brought their hips together earning a pleasurable moan or grunt from the bluenette himself.

Ike's icy blue eyes locked with Soren's red as they came together. Kisses were planted anywhere Ike could reach, and his hand came up to intertwine with the archsage's.

Soren didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but his nerves were on fire. Everything he had ever wanted, had ever allowed himself to hope for was now coming true.

_Ike's making love to me._

The youth kept his mouth closed, not yet willing to trust his voice. He was afraid that Ike would stop if he suddenly burst into tears. Each thrust felt like the best pleasure that life had to offer, and while the youth wanted to scream with joy at the top of his lungs, he didn't want to be discovered by the other members of the crew.

"It's okay," Ike soothed with a grunt. "Don't... hold back, Nh!"

With a small nod, Soren let loose a powerful moan and nearly covered his mouth from the volume of it. He just couldn't help the fact that being with Ike made him feel so damn good.

Ike smiled, and kissed along Soren's jaw. "Don't hold back baby," he whispered.

Commander and tactician made love, each yelling out their own pleasure.

"SOREN! Nh! Ahh..." Ike sped up as with each thrust, getting closer to climax.

Soren cries out as he releases between them. Every muscle in his body tightened in reaction, and his body clenched around Ike's member.

Ike's release came after with a final thrust. He remained propped up on his hands looking down at Soren who had yet to open his eyes from it all. "Soren..." Ike breathed swiping back the tactician's bangs.

"Ike... my Ike," the tactician replied breathlessly, placing a palm to his cheek. He looked his lover straight in the eyes. _I loved it. I love you. Say we can do it again; every day. I need you more than the air I breathe and this moment with you alone has made my life worth living... I can't find the words to tell you all this. Please, look into my eyes and read my heart as you always do. Know how much I love you as I know you love me._

Ike took Soren's lighted up eyes as a good sign and layed down behind him so they were spooning. He leaned up to Soren's ear and whispered, "You make me so happy...will you be my forever?"

Soren's heart nearly burst through his chest. His one hope that he didn't even know he had been wishing for was suddenly granted. Ike wanted the sage to be all his.

_I've been yours all along._

The spell caster nodded, happy tears streaming down his face. His hands fumbled for something to hold on to and eventually came to a rest on Ike's arms. "I want to be yours. I'll be your forever."

_Forever and ever._

Ike sighed happily and kissed the tactician on the cheek. "I love you." He nuzzled into the back of Soren's neck and drifted off to sleep his heart one big melody.


End file.
